


Cold Wind, Calm Oceans

by Sirvengence



Series: Writing Prompt Challenge [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: Do it, Fluff, I'm proud of this too, M/M, insult me please, please ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirvengence/pseuds/Sirvengence
Summary: I'm kinda proud of this one. REIGISA at beach pier. FLOOF.I ship it so hard. ;-;A gift for my cousin, Ami, who doesn't have an AO3 account, because she has no use for it. Constructive criticism please.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> Artists take paper and pencil out into the world and sketch what's around them. Your assignment today is to take paper and pen with you to either a park, a mall, a bus station, or a busy street corner. 
> 
> Record (sketch) smells, sounds, actions around you, tidbits of conversations, building descriptions, or items from nature.
> 
> When you get home, write a story- with a strong emphasis on location- that takes place there. 
> 
> Location: Beach at Night  
> Pairing: Reigisa

Cold wind, calm oceans. 

On the crowded pier, you could still hear the sounds of the still-lit city going around you. 

The dark sky was just a dark sky. No stars. No clouds. Just a moon. 

 

Despite the cold wind, people continued to come to the beach. Street musicians were packing up, calling it a night.

You could hear the honks of traffic from the pier and see the packed paring lot, as always.

 

The lights on the pier illuminated the way for the many Pokemon players there.

You could see the many trainers with their eyes glued to a screen, chattering among their small friend groups.

"Oh, yeah! I totally caught a Magikarp here."

"Really?" 

 

It was fairly a nice night, though. The shops down by the beach were all closed, but the shops on the pier weren't.

 

"Nagisa, w-why'd you want t-to go here? It's c-cold." Rei said, shivering from under his towel. 

"Oh, are you cold?" Nagisa asked as he took off his jacket for Rei. Under it he wore his short-sleeved penguin shirt. 

 

"Nagisa, p-put it back on, or you'll g-get hypothermia."

"But you're cold."

"I'll be f-fine."

"Trade!"

 

Rei sighed, still shivering, and traded his towel for Nagisa's jacket. It fit him really well, almost as if it was...

"Nagisa, is t-this my jacket?"

"Maybe?" He smiled. 

"How many do you have?" He asked, curious.

"One... two... four." Nagisa counted.

 

"Try counting again." Rei said, clearly amused.

"One... Two.... Four." Nagisa counted again.

He shook his head, smiling. 

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing."

 

The shorter boy ran ahead, using the bright yellow towel as a cape. Nagisa didn't show signs of being cold at all.

He sat down at a bench that faced the water, waiting for Rei.

Rei sat next to Nagisa, looking at the skyline. 

 

Many lights still shone bright from the far away buildings. 

"Look, Nagisa." He pointed to a lonely light, far away from the skyline, but still shone bright.

"The lonely light." 

He nudged him. Nagisa wasn't there.

Rei gasped, and looked around frantically. 

Where was the blonde now?

 

"Nagisa!" He called, walking around the pier.

After a long time of searching, Rei returned to the bench, frowning. 

He leaned against the black metal railing and looked out at the water, thinking of all the places Nagisa could be.

 

Rei felt something wrap around his neck. a scarf.

He looked up, to see his boyfriend, holding two cups of hot cocoa, smiling.

 

He tackled Nagisa in a hug. Luckily, the hot cocoa had lids.

"I thought I lost you!"

"What? I told you I was going get something, and you started talking about lights."

"Oops. What took you so long?"

"I've only been gone for ten minutes."

 

Rei sighed, and sat down on the bench. 

"You're getting too old, Rei, and you're only in high school."

"I know."

He giggled, handing Rei a cup of hot cocoa. 

 

"It suits you."

"The scarf?"

"Yeah."

"It does, doesn't it?"

Nagisa giggled. 

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." 

 

They sat in comfortable silence, listening to the street sounds and chatter of the people around them. 

Nagisa laid his head on Rei's shoulder.

 

"Hey."

Nagisa looked up at him. 

"Look out there. " He pointed at the skyline in front of them.

 

Nagisa's eyes lit up as he ahh'd and ooh'd.

He pointed at the lonely light. 

"What's that one?"

Rei smiled. "That's a special light." 

"How come?"

"Well, because it's different."

"That's good?"

"You and I are different, aren't we?"

 

Nagisa thought about it and nodded. 

"But I still love you, even if you're different."

Rei smiled.

 

They kissed, broken apart by Nagisa's giggles.

"What?" Rei asks, amused.

"You really are a sap."

"You know you love it."

"No, I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
